


蜜桃香气

by daniaoyiguodunbuxia



Category: SK - Fandom, Singtokrist - Fandom, 一年生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniaoyiguodunbuxia/pseuds/daniaoyiguodunbuxia





	蜜桃香气

krist：我不喜欢对于我来说很刺激的东西。  
singto：你确定吗？  
(2019.6.1，直播，cr：PNnNY视频)

krist不喜欢对他来说很刺激的东西。  
singto的食指不停地摩擦着手机屏幕，表情正经，仿佛在完成一项重要的作业。  
啊！找到了！singto的眼中浮现出一丝不易察觉的愉悦，点进那家了lazada店铺，找到客服。  
“亲，你好！这里是鸭鸭成人乐园。请问你有什么需要吗？”客服态度很好，不愧是金牌店铺。  
singto是在朋友的介绍下知道这家店铺的，那个朋友拍着胸脯保证这是一家保密性极佳，使用感极棒的成人用品店。朋友还调侃singto说，没想到曾经的夜店小王子竟然会问我这种店铺，sing你的宝刀是不是不行了。最后朋友在singto杀人一样的目光里落荒而逃，这家伙拉下脸来的样子就像当初的魔鬼教头一样，可怕！  
其实singto也很郁闷，他当然有的是办法让kit快乐，但是kit告诉他不喜欢太刺激的东西，每次玩花样玩过头kit就冷落他好几天——没肉吃的日子太苦了，可kit每每在各种情趣的情事上流露出来的风情又让他欲罢不能。  
“亲，本店是十年老店，保证满足您的各项要求，完美售后服务，无理由退货退款，回头率百分百呢！”客服以为顾客不满意，挽留道。  
singto抿了抿嘴唇，打下一串字：“你们有没有不是那么刺激的产品，我爱人不喜欢刺激的东西。”打下“爱人”两个字的时候singto心里甜丝丝的，这么好的kit是我的爱人，这感觉不能再爽了。  
对面的客服立马甩出一长串链接，并轻车熟路地推荐道：“亲，这些都是本店的招牌，其中王牌产品‘香香沐浴露’是本店新产品，上架三天销量过万，近期还有活动买就送同味道套套哦！”  
‘香香沐浴露’是什么鬼？这名字好俗啊！singto嫌弃地在心里吐槽，但手上还是打开了链接。  
“香香沐浴露，世界上最好闻的味道就是爱人的香气了！玫瑰，蜜桃，青草……你想要的我们都有！”名字很三俗，广告很简单，却莫名其妙地勾起了singto的兴趣。  
这个或许可以尝试一下。singto勾中了“蜜桃”选项下单，水蜜桃kit，听起来好像很不错呢。  
lazada确实很给力，快递第二天就送到了，singto特地找了个krist不在家的时间收快递。店家的保密措施也确实做得很好，singto拿着刀片划了好一阵儿才把这个包得像洋葱的快递拆开。  
500泰铢才不到巴掌大的一小瓶。singto不悦地抿嘴，想自己是不是亏了，不过他还在包裹里找到了店家附送的套套，两盒，也是蜜桃味道的。算了算了，好歹送了两盒名牌套套，也不是很亏，大不了下次不再这家店买东西了。  
krist最近工作忙，拍戏拍到凌晨是常有的情况，好在合作的演员未来几天有外出的工作。导演也不好意思一直压榨演员，就给全体剧组放了三天的假期。已经有好几天没有见面了，krist自认为是个黏人的恋人，他真的很想P'sing了。  
krist给singto打了个电话，情不自禁地露出甜甜的小酒窝：“P，导演给放假了，我今天去找你哦！等我！”说完就让bank把他送到singto住的公寓。  
虽然对所谓的卖爆的新产品有点儿失望，但本着勤俭节约的精神。singto还是悄悄地把之前的沐浴露藏起来摆上了新的。  
“啊！P你换沐浴露了？好香啊！”krist在浴室里大叫，没想到P喜欢这种香到有些甜腻的沐浴露。krist不太喜欢腻人的香气，但浴室只有这一瓶沐浴露，既然不是花香，果香也凑合用吧，这么一小瓶肯定用得很快。  
singto听krist说他要来后就早早就洗漱完，看似一直躺坐在床头打游戏，事实上心早就飞到了浴室里。  
看来这个香香沐浴露也不是没有可取之处，浑身都是水蜜桃味儿的kit肯定特别诱人。singto只觉得心头火热，无心继续打游戏，把手机放到床边等着他的小水蜜桃送上门来。  
“P，我洗好了。”krist擦着头发坐在了床边，脸被浴室里的热气蒸得红扑扑的，白里透红，像个鲜嫩可口的桃子。而singto确实闻到了krist这颗桃子身上的味道。  
甜甜的，水蜜桃独有的香气，剥开外皮，甜蜜的汁水就会溢出来。单单是看着这颗蜜桃儿，singto就觉得口干舌燥，没办法，小桃子精太诱人了。  
singto凑近krist的脖颈轻嗅，香甜，但不腻人，确实是他的kit了。singto的喉结做了一个吞咽的动作，进一步靠近krist，在他耳边轻声道：“kit，好香！”  
啊啊啊！混蛋P'sing，又撩拨我！  
krist努力克制但还是从耳后慢慢红到脸颊，都在一起这么久了他还总是不争气地被调戏到脸红耳赤。更讨厌的是，P'sing好像一直对逗弄他乐此不疲，想想那些花招……停！不能再想了，他要熟了。  
“kit，真的很香，水蜜桃的味道。”singto见krist只是红透了不做声，又在他耳边重复道。   
成熟的水蜜桃，白里透红，圆润可爱，软甜可口，皮薄多汁，入口顺滑。  
就像kit一样，singto如是想到。  
krist感受到了singto喷在他脖子上的温热气息，他很敏感，打了个小哆嗦。他不抗拒和爱人做这种事情，但是上一次singto有点儿失控，krist都哭了也没停，事后krist已经下了决心让singto戒荤一个月。  
其实krist因为工作原因也算是禁欲了好几天，krist心里也像是被猫儿挠了一样痒痒的，但是这时候主动显得他好怂好没骨气啊！krist好纠结，要面子还是要P呢？  
krist光红脸不吱声，一双大眼睛左瞧右看不知道打什么小算盘。singto决定不给这个小妖精思考时间了，再磨磨唧唧今晚就过去了。  
这样想着，singto直接从背后搂住krist，吻上了朝思暮想了多日的脖颈。  
krist只感觉脖子被舔吻着，身体不自觉地倒往熟悉的怀抱，最后喉结被咬住的时候，krist整个人彻底软了。  
沐浴露的香味儿仿佛在热水的冲泡下浸进了身下的皮肉里，singto的鼻尖顶住krist的下颌骨，深深地嗅闻着。krist的耳侧全是singto沉重的呼吸，房间里只有两个人，游戏早就被关掉，一点点儿的声音都特别明显，krist觉得singto的喘息声特别性感，一时间色胆压过了理智，也扭过头去亲吻singto的眉眼。  
接下来的一切都发生得水到渠成起来。  
singto找到了krist的唇舌，毫不客气地探了进去，那舌头就像进了自家一样找到主人，勾舔吸吮，时不时轻咬一下对方的舌尖，发出啧啧的水声。不知道是不是错觉，singto觉得吸到的是水蜜桃的桃汁，甘甜到舌根不断用力。  
被强烈地攻击着的krist忍不住发出“嗯嗯”的声音，唯剩不多的理智想着，果然是憋太久了。不过他没有想更多就被拉入了情潮中。  
把对方吸得真的口干舌燥后，singto把krist翻了个身正对着自己，开始享用krist的身体。krist本打算直接睡觉，他习惯了裸睡，所以浴袍下只有下半身穿了一条内裤，防止不小心和singto擦枪走火。没想到现在方便了singto，大手一抓就把浴袍解开扔到地下，三两下就把内裤褪下来。  
krist的身上因为情欲也有些泛红，singto咽了口口水，眼神都直了。krist前段时间长了肉，现在又因为拍戏减去了一些，身上还剩了些软肉。白白嫩嫩的，又透着红，还有香味儿。singto觉得幸亏自己是人非妖，要不然他很难忍住不把kit吃进肚子里去。  
舔了舔唇，singto开始亲吻krist的喉结，吻得krist眼神迷离，哼哼唧唧，才慢慢地往下移到锁骨胸前。  
粉色的乳头已经挺立起来了，singto恶趣味地不去碰它们，而只是在周围亲亲舔舔。krist觉得singto坏透了，明知道他想要什么却偏不给他，非要自己求求他，叫他几声“P”才能得偿所愿。  
“P，嗯……亲……亲亲我……”krist没有明说，但是他知道singto懂他的意思。  
不料这次singto没有按常理出牌，singto的声音很温柔，在床上更是温柔地引诱着krist，像是诱导着krist吃下禁果的恶魔：“kit要乖，P等会儿会给你的。”说罢把krist的胸肌用手抓捏了一下，他发现kit的乳头在他有点儿肌肉的胸膛上，就像蜜桃的尖顶一样可爱。  
“kit，你有蜜桃的味道哦！”singto说出的话让krist羞耻地想捂脸。  
“P，不要再说了！”都怪那个该死的沐浴露，明天就扔掉它。krist咬紧了后槽牙。  
singto捏住了一个粉红的小点儿，语气温柔但是话语里明显带着不满：“kit，专心一点儿。”软软的胸肉有些红，指印有些明显，要是平时singto肯定心疼地揉揉，现在singto也在揉，只不过不带有心疼的成分，全是情色的味道，singto心道：这是情趣嘛！  
含住另一个粉色，singto开始用舌尖挑逗嘴里的小东西，使劲儿吸着并不存在的桃汁。krist早就受不住这种折磨人的技巧，放声“嗯啊”起来，时不时还要singto轻点儿重点儿。  
真难伺候！singto想。  
不过，singto露出一个温柔宠溺的笑，谁让自己最爱他。  
放过krist的胸口，singto发现了更像他心心念念的桃子的地方——kit两瓣挺翘的臀部。室内开着空调，但是两个人还是出了一身薄汗，尤其是krist的臀部，在床单上捂得有些红。  
singto想，那沐浴露确实有特殊的魔力，让他对蜜桃着了迷。不对！是kit！kit让他对蜜桃入了魔。  
没有想更多，singto把krist扶坐在腿上搂进怀里，一边埋在krist的颈侧亲吻，一边用力揉捏两瓣臀肉，一边听着krist因为太舒服发出的呜咽声。  
光是揉捏并不能满足singto。singto让krist跪趴在床上，这种姿势不是第一次，但是krist总有种预感，这会是最羞耻的一次。事实证明，krist的第六感很准。singto直接开始亲吻他的臀肉，还偶尔咬一下，krist只觉得眼前白光一闪，射了出来。  
妈的！没脸见人了，这才到哪儿就出来了！krist自暴自弃地把头埋到枕头里。  
singto一眼就看出来了krist的想法，凑过头去细细地吻krist：“没事的，kit，是P技术太好了，是P的错。”心里却道管他谁的错，吃肉才是王道。  
“都是你的错。”krist小声说到，他知道是自己身体太敏感，但是他就是仗着P喜欢他撒娇发小脾气。  
singto越看觉得kit怎么都可爱，下半身已经忍得难受了。索性双管齐下，用嘴让kit的小kit再次精力满满，同时往手上倒了些润滑剂开始开拓kit的穴口。  
这次小kit很争气，在singto的抚慰下慢慢坚挺起来。krist的后穴也因为刚才singto手口并用迅速湿润柔软起来，singto的手指抽插间还带出来一些润滑剂的白沫，singto有意无意总是触碰到小穴最敏感的那一点，krist受不住这种刺激，呻吟声越发放肆。  
四根手指，可以了。singto才发现自己还没脱裤子，但越急越不好脱，汗液的原因让整个内裤贴在身上。krist见singto迟迟不给自己快乐，难耐地催促：“P快点儿！”  
受不了了，singto眸色一深，直接把平角内裤撕破扔在一边，撕开套子套上，把性器对准了穴口，一次插入。  
“kit，套子也是P挑的，水蜜桃味儿的。”singto故意凑到krist面前说。  
身体和精神的双重刺激。  
krist爽得发出一声急促的尖叫，接下来就是singto全力以赴地抽插。krist的汗液都带着甜味儿，singto的表情不像平时温柔，而是像兽类一样带着发情的凶狠。  
舔咬，吞咽，仿佛真的吃到了珍馐。singto的嘴唇在krist的脖子和锁骨胸口游走，留下一个又一个红痕。最后singto射的时候，krist怀疑自己上半身已经没有什么好地方了，也在滚烫的精液刺激下射了出来，爽到腿部的肌肉抽搐。  
singto亲了亲krist，最近krist拍戏比较疲惫，已经出来两次了，先放过他，要不然会生病。singto低声道：“睡吧，kit，我来清理。”来日方长，以后再补上就是。  
清理完毕后，singto给了一个五星好评，把其他味道的沐浴露也买了个遍，买得最多的还是蜜桃味儿。  
第二天krist愤愤地爬起来要去把那瓶沐浴露扔掉，都是这东西，什么蜜桃味儿，想想昨天singto说的话做的事，也太羞耻了！krist坚决不承认昨天自己也爽得要死。  
拿起沐浴露，krist发现瓶身有一串小小的logo，他昨天光顾着嫌弃这个甜兮兮的味道了，没有发现这串logo。  
“鸭鸭成人乐园 lazada自营”  
krist表示，这小东西真刺激，过于刺激。  
“P，这个月你都吃素，还有这么喜欢水蜜桃，那你就用它洗澡吧！”krist甜笑着把沐浴露交给singto，转身就回房间。  
singto摸着那个不明显的logo，心里遗憾地想：昨天不应该心软的，好评也打早了。  
没关系，再去下单几个新瓶子好了。singto舔舔嘴唇，至于吃素，来日方长，来日方长嘛！

后来，  
singto：我已经用lazada购物很多次了。  
krist：真的吗？那你为什么没有买过东西给我？  
singto：我有买过的。  
krist：有吗？OK。  
(2018.11.7，lazada宣传视频，cr：conlee0726视频)


End file.
